User blog:JunyJunebug/Advertising a One Piece discord server
First of all, I apologize if this advertising isn't allowed, but as I notice that this wiki is basically dead, I thought you all would appreciate another domain to continue developing your ideas, or at least as a method of inspiration. One Piece: Era of Kings is a roleplay discord server that has a unique lore and strong foundation to build a creative One Piece alternate reality. What I like about the server is that it allows you to express your creative license, without crazy amounts of roleplay moderation, but also rewards literacy and strong roleplay. It is composed of a tier system, where you gain access to more abilities as you tier up, and you can do so by appealing to specific aspects of roleplay, which are quantity, quality, pacing, and capturing the essence of One Piece. The style is novella, so both self-RP and creating a crew/marine regiment and interacting with them are viable options. It is also possible to be a bounty hunter or a member of the Revolutionary Army if you really wanted to. Most people make their posts in a minimum of a paragraph, and it's more of a long-term RP, so if you're going to join, make sure you're ready for a ride! The community is awesome, and I've really learned to love the way things are setup in the server. Though it may sound like not many, we have over 30 active, passionate RPers, and we are willing to add more! Give it a try, and you can decide for yourself whether you like it or not! Here is a link: https://discord.gg/6kjjHGV If the link above doesn't work, just google it and it'll come up. It's One Piece: Era of Kings. To summarize the lore: Several years after the crowning of the second pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, the world erupted into chaos as he disappeared suddenly. The marines claimed that he was rightfully executed in privacy, but they didn't know where the Pirate King had disappeared to either. They searched the world to no avail, revealing the third great pirate era, known as the Era of Kings. Men and women alike searched for the Pirate King and his crew, but they had all disappeared in the span of a day. This enacted the third pirate age. With the throne of king absent, ambitious young blood set sail from their homes and began to vehemently defy World Government ideologies. Now the Era of Kings has begun, and your story is the one to be told by you. How will you change the course of fate? Will you be the bane of the World Government, or will you exemplify it and protect the rightful justice of this world? Only time will tell us, but there is one certain truth out there in this world. At the end of the line there is a mysterious island only explored by two men. Raftel, and there lies all of the secrets of this world, and maybe even the disappearance of Monkey D. Luffy. The time has come to untie the ropes from your ships and set sail for Raftel! Whether you're a marine or pirate, the answers to what you're looking for are there on that lonely island....Raftel. Category:Blog posts